


Harry Potter Fandom || The Lost Girl

by aSampleOfMyPasta



Series: Adaisha Macias' Journey in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Drama, Foster Care, Harry Potter Has a Twin, What-If, harry potter has a sister?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSampleOfMyPasta/pseuds/aSampleOfMyPasta
Summary: This is a story of a baby named Adaisha Miller, well more like Adaisha Potter, but also known as The Lost Girl. This is the story of how she got lost, found, then lost again.~My OC's that I will gladly add are the following people:Adaisha Potter/ Miller/ MaciasJack MaciasMaria Macias, also known as 'Abuelita.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this series, I'm planning to keep Some people alive because, well you'll understand when you read the story, and I'll add things that are not Cannon with the original books because I think it'll be fun to explore it.
> 
> This is fanfiction so please help me out and understand I'll be changing some things from the original books.

James and Lily Potter had two beautiful newborn children, both born on the 31st of July. Harry, being the oldest by 30 minutes, has his mother's eyes and father's looks. 

And for Adaisha? They weren't quite sure who she looked like more. Either because, the little hair that she had, was a much darker color than Lily's or the fact that she is still a baby. Although one thing is for certain, she had her father's playful eyes. Some would say mischievous but James would just laugh it off and say 'Bright.'

And they happily lived in Godrics Hollow where they had little visits. Only because a dark lord was hunting them down and none was to be trusted.

And they were happy, to say the least.

Until their children started showing their powers. Now that was a huge struggle for Adaisha, their 11-month-old daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

"James dear, can you please hand me the bottle?"Lily asked as she was trying to put a crying Harry to sleep.

"I'm a little busy at- at the moment... Oh Adaisha, come back over here." James said in exasperation, as his daughter mad cute baby sounds while floating around in the kitchen.

Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed her wand to Accio the bottle to her. In the span of 40 Minutes, both babies were fast asleep. James taking 25 just to get Adaisha in his grasp.

That was exhausting," Lily sais and collapsed on the couch.

"You're telling me," James followed after his wife and proceeded to lay his head on Lily's lap. 

They stayed like that for a while. Lily playing with James'already messy hair and James relaxing into her touch.

That is until Lily whispered, "What are we going to do with her?" She said it like the baby can hear her from the other room.

James furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his wife, "You mean Adaisha?" 

"Yes, I mean her. Like what are we going to do? Her magic is showing way more than Harry's and I'm scared. That's all."

"There is nothing to worry about," He sat up to look into Lily's eyes. "I'll Owl Dumbledore to see if he can visit. Then we can talk to him. I mean, he _is_ better at these things than two 20-year-olds."James said and grabbed Lily's hand to comfort her.

"Yeah, you're right." She stood up from the couch and stretched, "We should go up to bed and get some rest or else we won't get any tomorrow."

She went to walk but James stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist; giving Lily a back hug.

"Or," he started to say, "We can cuddle upstairs?"

Lily chuckled at James' response, "Okay, sounds good."

With that, they went upstairs to their room and cuddled.


End file.
